moviefanfictaionfandomcom-20200215-history
A Bug's Life 2: The Return and Revenge of Grasshoppers transcript
A Bug's Life 2: The Return and Revenge of Grasshoppers intro Disney and Pixar animation pictures presents A Bug's Life 2: The Return and Revenge of Grasshoppers Directed by John Lasseter, Andrew Stanton, Pete Docter and Lee Unkrich Produced by Galyn Susman Written by Josh Cooley Screenplay by Rashida Jones and Matthew McCormick '' ''Music composed by Randy Newman Scene 1: Ant Island/the anniversary of Hopper's defeat and the insect heroes' victory Flik: "Okay, everybody, as the new king and queen of Ant Island, we hereby declare this celebration to be the anniversary of Hopper's defeat and our victory." Francis: "Alright, congratulations to all of us brave bug heroes." Heimlich: "I can truly beliefe zat Hopper's finally outta our uniferse." Dot: "Shouldn't we be celebrating with a circus act or something?" PT Flea: "That's a super good idea, Dot, everybody, follow me to my circus tent." The 22 insects ride around in PT Flea's circus wagon on their way to PT Flea's circus tent. Inside PT Flea's circus tent PT Flea: "Ladies and gentle bugs, larvae of all stages, please welcome the 1 and only bug circus." Flik: "Okay, on with the show." Slim and Francis are dressed up as sunflowers. Slim: "La la la la la. Summer time's finally here, and I'm a beautiful sunflower with nothing to say at all." Heimlich shows up and he's dressed up as a honey bee. Francis: "Oh look, a honey bee." Heimlich: "Look at me, I'm an adorable honey bee, here I come." Slim and Francis begin running around all over the entire circus tent. Slim and Francis: Uncontrollably Heimlich: "Slow down you little schunflowers." Molt: "Now that's super hilarious." PT Flea: "And now, here's Rosie and Dim for the taming of the big bad beast." Dim: Roaring Rosie: "Hiyah! hiyah!" Rosie continues whipping at Dim, but Dim stops in his tracks without getting injured this time. Gypsy goes right inside Manny's disappearing act. Manny: "Now you see her. (He makes Gypsy disappear right in front of them) Now you don't." Meanwhile back outside PT Flea's circus tent........... Ethan: "Wow, you guys, that was the greatest circus performance we saw in our entire lives." Daisy: "Slim, Francis and Heimlich sure were hilarious as sunflowers and a honey bee." Olivia: "I can still remember the time Mom, Dad, and Aunt Dot faced those evil grasshoppers right before we came to this universe." Heimlich: "Oh ja, I can efen remember zat." Flik: "Well come on, let's go get something good to eat at the bug cafe." Atta: "Good. Because it's lunch time right now." The 22 insects walk their way to the bug cafe. Inside the Bug Cafe Bug Waiter: "Look out, coming through." Flik: "Wow, they got everything around here." Slim: "Francis, look, there's another ladybug over there." Francis: "Oh good, another ladybug, let's hope it's a girl this time." Francis walks around right over to the female ladybug named Sophie. Francis makes this gasping noise: "Aaaawwww!" Then makes a slow wolf whistle sound as his pupils in his eyes turn into hearts. Francis then sticks his tongue out and pants like a dog. Francis: "Hi there. My name's Francis. What's yours?" Female Ladybug/Sophie: "Nice to meet you here. Francis, my name's Sophie. I enjoy coming to the bug cafe every single year." Francis: "Well, Sophie, now that I found a beautiful looking ladybug like you. I never have to worry about my good friends mistaking me for a girl like last time." Slim: "Oh look, Francis found his female counterpart." Manny: "Good, now we don't need to mistake him for a girl ever again." The 23 insects walk around downtown in Bug City. Atta: "You know Henry, ever since my mother passed away from a short illness, I was very upset with the heaven spirits for taking her away from us." Henry: "Yeah. I mean I got really annoyed about how our son got bullied by that grasshopper." James: "Yeah, I'm scared that something might happen to my brother." Dot: "Let's just hope no grasshopper enemies show up again." James: " I agree, Dot." Suddenly, they see more evil grasshoppers coming right towards them. Mr. Soil: "Uh, Henry?" Henry: "Is everything alright, Mr. Soil?" Mr. Soil: "We have a problem, the grasshoppers are back." James: "Oh no." Jumper: "Look out! Here we come!" Skippy: "It's time to avenge Hopper's passing." Stoungy: "Let's pin them down." Malter: "Oh yeah! Now we're getting it working!" The pure evil grasshoppers' leader, Experion shows up right in front of them. Experion: "Were any of you looking for me?" evilly Slim: "EXPERION!!!!" Heimlich: "Hopper's cousin!!!!" Experion grabs Francis right off his feet. Francis: "HEY!!!! PUT ME DOWN!!!! PUT ME DOWN OR YOU ARE GOING TO GET IT!!!!" Flik: "I don't know where you came from, Experion, but you better put Francis down or you're gonna face the consequences!!!!" Experion: very angry "Well, Flik, I know you from someplace, you fed my cousin, Hopper to the birds and killed him off, so now it's payback time!!!!" Flik and Experion begin battling against 1 another. Experion: "You know, Flik, I think you fought against my cousin before in your entire life!!!!" Flik: "You're not getting away with anything at all!!!!" Experion: "Let me tell you, my grasshopper army, let nobody fall asleep until my cousin's avenged." All 4 Evil Grasshoppers: "You got it." The 5 evil grasshoppers go right out to avenge Hopper's passing and plan their attack on Flik, Atta and the entire insect army. Flik: "Come on, you guys, let's go build another contraption to get rid of Experion and his grasshopper army!" Molt: "Right on Flik! let's do it!" James: "Yes, let's take the evil grasshoppers down right now." Flik: "Okay, now let's go send them to the birds." Experion: "Flik, do you know what i will do to you? Flik: "What?" Experion: a nasty smile "Good bye Flik!" Experion swings his sword full power at Flik. The sword's full power swing sends Flik flying away from bug city. Experion: "HOME RUN!" evilly, while the camera slowly zooms closer to Experion and into Experion's mouth. Fade to black as Experion's evil laughter echos Flik is next seen falling out of the sky. He bounces off the rock and falls down the canyon. Flik crashes through the ground. Seconds later, the same rock that Flik bounced off falls on him, burying and trapping him. Flik: "UUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!! OOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!" Gasping can be heard from Flik trapped under the rock Flik: for breath underground with the rock crushed on him "Too heavy..." Henry arrives sooner or later. Henry starts pushing the rock. 1 hour later, Henry started to lose his breath. Henry: loudly "Rock... so... heavy. But, i, must, rescue, Flik." Henry starts his 5 year work of trying to get Flik free from the rock that fell on him. Cut to 5 months later Narrator: "5 months have passed since Experion knocked Flik away from the city with his sword and the rock fell on Flik after he fell through the ground. This is 55 months before getting Flik free. After falling through the ground, Flik was crushed by a boulder and he remains underground, waiting for his friends, kids, and his wife, Atta to rescue him until this very day. Henry was still pushing the boulder that Flik was trapped under. He was really losing breath, until Henry had an idea. Henry was building Flikbot. A laser and bomb deploying robot. After an hour and a half goes by, Flikbot was complete. Henry brought Flikbot to the canyon where the boulder was. Flik's spirit was able to transport into the laser and bomb deploying robot called Flikbot while Flik's real body would still be trapped under the boulder." Category:Transcripts